La Fin
by Harrie Zabbs
Summary: PostPoudlard, PostGuerre...Quand un homme pense que la fin d'une vie commence à la fin d'un amour. YAOI [HPxDM]
1. Prologue

**Coucou cher(e)s lecteur/rice(s) !**

**Et non !! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Il s'agit bien d'une nouvelle fiction ! Plutôt courte, mais une fanfiction à chapitres ! Ca faisait longtemps, je vous l'accorde, mais pour faire une fic à chapitre, il faut quand même avoir de la matière, j'attendais juste de laisser aller mon imagination !**

**Brefbrefbref, je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire de plus ! Ah siii, que mon rythme de publication risque de rester toujours aussi anarchique mais que vous m'excuserez d'avance ! °comment ça, non ???°**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**X Harrie x**

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling, je ne revendique que l'histoire en elle-même ! °dommage, moi qui rêvait d'un Dray fufu°

**Pairing :** HP/DM ou DM/HP (peu importe XD)

**Rating :** M °on ne se refait pas°

**Contexte :** Cette fic se déroule après Poudlard, la guerre est finie…Et je ne vous en dirais pas plus !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤ La Fin ¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤#¤ Prologue ¤#¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Par une après midi d'automne…

Une silhouette encapuchonnée marche calmement le long d'une allée. Pas n'importe quelle allée…Une allée de cimetière, l'allée la plus connue par le monde sorcier, celle réservée aux morts de la deuxième Guerre.

Le vent souffle fort et les vêtements flottent brutalement dans les airs, seul bruit présent dans le cimetière.

L'individu se rapproche d'une grande stèle, de loin la plus couverte de fleurs. Il s'agit de l'endroit où repose leur si célèbre héros. Ce héros qui a sombré quelques secondes après sa victoire. Victoire bien amère pour le camp de la « lumière » puisque Harry Potter est mort avant même de pouvoir vivre pleinement la vie.

Une main d'une blancheur irréelle récupère une lettre dans une de ses poches intérieures.

Quand soudain, la tête de cet individu est découverte par une bourrasque plus violente que les autres. Une chevelure blonde, presque blanche, se révèle. Le vent fait virevolter les mèches laissées libres. C'est le visage d'un jeune homme que beaucoup connaissent pour les actions meurtrières de son père. Enfin père…Il ne l'a jamais considéré comme tel. Ses traits ne reflètent pas grand chose, excepté une beauté insolente. Seul ses yeux nous livrent ses pensées. Ses yeux gris comme l'orage, qui annoncent la pluie. Des yeux prêts à laisser tomber quelques perles salées sous le tonnerre qui sonne en lui. Les éclairs qui lui brisent le cœur. Son regard toujours sur cette enveloppe, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il détenait. Sans prendre gare, une petite perle salée dévale sa joue droite. Une minuscule quantité d'eau salée empreinte d'un profonde détresse. Détresse d'avoir perdu une personne qu'il respectait, et même admirait. Et peu de gens le savent.

Dans cette lettre, cet homme y laisse un souvenir. Un souvenir qui le rend mélancolique, car il s'en rappelle tellement bien que son âme en souffre douloureusement. Les scènes défilent continuellement dans son regard vide, revivant intensément les quelques miettes de bonheur qu'il a enfermé précieusement dans son cœur.

Il dépose la lettre sur la stèle, en prenant soin d'y apposer un caillou d'une assez grosse taille pour que sa missive ne s'envole pas. Il offre ses pensées à une personne qui n'aura plus l'occasion de les lire. Il regrette à jamais de ne pas avoir livré ses sentiments plus tôt…Mais il n'avait pas été éduqué pour ça.

Un dernier regard douloureux sur le nom de Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se retourne pour faire le chemin inverse, les épaules basses, respirant difficilement à cause de la tristesse renfermée dans chaque battement de son cœur.

Les feuilles virevoltent dans les airs. Les couleurs chaudes se mêlent à cette ambiance glaciale, dansent dans ce tableau figé.

Ne voulant plus se retourner, faire son possible pour faire un trait sur son passé, il n'a pas vu cet homme au visage encore enfantin. Cet homme porté par ces feuilles rougeoyantes. Cet homme apparaissant comme par magie à la place même de **_la _**stèle. De taille moyenne, et le visage caché par une chevelure noire en bataille, si une personne l'avait vu à cet instant, elle en serait morte de stupéfaction. Ce jeune homme bien connu, qui avait été à la fois glorifié et pleuré, se tient face à **_sa_** tombe. Une tombe contenant son corps…Ou plutôt son ancien corps, qui a subit bien trop de sévices pour survivre. Et tout ce qui s'est passé est un secret gardé par le plus doux des vents…Mais qui sait…Peut-être qu'un jour, la vérité étincellera dans le ciel…

Harry Potter récupéra la lettre, puis la décacheta doucement.

Une écriture fine et élégante remplit un parchemin sans fioritures.

Et il commença à lire…

_Je n'aurais jamais cru t'écrire cette lettre, cependant… _

_Aujourd'hui je sais ce qui signifie le mot « fin ». J'avais pensé qu'il s'agirait de ma mort…Mais il est tout autre. Ma fin fût quand la tienne est arrivée. Cette fin où ma bouche t'appelle même si elle te sait trop loin. Cette fin où ma main cherche la tienne, et se referme sur rien._

_Des souvenirs me hantent…Je crois que c'est bien pire que ton fantôme._

_Aujourd'hui certains disent que j'ai toute la vie devant moi…Seulement cette vie, je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça._

_Tu te rappelles sûrement de notre 7ème année ? L'année où j'ai subit le plus grand choc de ma vie. Un choc dû à une question toute bête que les professeurs nous posaient…**Ce que nous voulions faire plus tard**. Quoi de plus banal._

Ce questionnaire à eu lieu en cours de Métamorphose, un commun avec les Gryffondors. Je me souviens que McGonagall se comportant comme le pire chien de garde pour s'assurer que tout le monde remplissait la fiche correctement.

_Et moi, je te regardais. Je me disais que tu avais changé. Je ne pourrais pas trop expliquer comment je suis arrivé à cette conclusion, Harry…_

_Cependant tu m'attirais d'une manière incontrôlable. Je ne comprenais plus rien, mais ça ne servait à rien de se voiler encore plus les yeux._

_Tu étais seul à ton bureau, la tête appuyé sur ton bras droit et tu regardais par la fenêtre. Souhaitant probablement t'échapper de ta vie. Et tu étais beau…_

_Je me suis mit à t'imiter mais ce n'était pas vers l'extérieur que mon regard était attiré. C'était toi…Ca a toujours été toi !_

_La voix perçante de ta directrice de Maison nous indiquait de nous dépêcher pour qu'elle puisse ramasser les fiches._

_« Mr Malfoy, j'attends!" m'avait-elle dit._

_J'étais tellement autre part que j'en ai sursauté. _

_« Hem…Voyons ce que vous voulez faire plus tard… »_

_Je lui ai rendu sa feuille, et c'est la première fois que j'ai vu cette vieille chatte perturbée, disons ! _

_Et elle murmura un « Mari de Harry Potter » devant toute la classe._

_J'étais horrifié par ces quelques mots que j'avais inscrit sans m'en rendre compte. Tous avait ri, tous sauf toi. Tu m'a simplement regardé, une lueur d'incompréhension dans tes yeux vert brillant._

_Je n'ai jamais remercié autant Merlin d'être sauvé par la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de la journée, et j'ai pu m'enfuir. _

_Le fait est qu'une semaine plus tard, dans le même cours, tu me regardais toujours…Sauf que cette fois-ci, tu me souriais…Je ne comprenais pas ta réaction…J'ai juste compris que tu m'avais offert le plus beau sourire qui existait._

_A la fin du cours, je te revois me rattraper, tu tenais fermement la manche de ma robe et tu m'a traîné dehors, malgré le froid qui y régnait._

_J'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, une première pour moi qui suis bien connu pour mes répliques virulentes !_

_Tu as parlé, mais j'étais bien trop surpris pour comprendre ce que tu disais…Aujourd'hui, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir écouté ! J'aurais aimé ressentir ta voix chaude glisser autour de moi, rien que pour moi._

_Et tu m'as embrassé…Le plus bel instant de ma vie._

_Ce n'était rien d'autre que la pression de tes lèvres contre les miennes mais ce geste était si chargé en émotions que…_

_Tu t'étais écarté et sans y réfléchir, je t'ai glissé à l'oreille la pensée la plus secrète, mon plus grand souhait…_

_Ma voix était enrouée par l'émotion et par tes bras autour de moi. J'en ai encore des frissons._

_Jusqu'à l'heure du couvre feu, nous sommes restés ensembles, à l'écart des autres et de notre vie habituelle. Un silence nous accompagnait car tout avait été dit._

_Aujourd'hui, il m'accompagne encore…Mais il est remplie de tristesse, et de rêves écorchés…_

_J'aurais aimé te le dire une fois de plus, Harry. Même plus qu'une fois ! J'aurais souhaité te dire que mon cœur ne bat que pour toi, et que j'aurais aimé être jusqu'à la fin à côté de toi…Je rêvais de nos mains enlacées pour l'éternité…_

_D.M_

Le jeune homme brun relève sa tête et jette un dernier regard à sa tombe avant de prendre la sortie du cimetière.

Puis un murmure…

"Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer chez toi, Harry Potter."

…**A suivre…**

**Vila !!**

**Alors, le verdict ?? J'ai peurrrrr !!**

**Bien ? Pas bien ? Je continue ?**

**Tant de questions et si peu de temps (loool, ça se voit que je suis allée au cinéma ?? XD)**

**Une tite review pour me faire plaisir ?? Et pour m'engueuler de ne pas publier pendant des siècles ?? lol**

**A bientôt !!**

**Bisous**

**x Harrie x**

**PS : Si un grain de Cel' passe par-là…Dîtes lui que je désespère °sniouf°**


	2. Jusqu'à la fin de cette nuit

**Coucou cher(e)s lecteur/rice(s) !**

**Ouf ! Enfin la suite de cette fic ! Je voulais la mettre plus tôt mais avec la fin de l'année universitaire, mon boulot d'été, mes OS hors HP et la reprise de ma fic « Shytherine-me », j'n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'y penser fufu !**

**J'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur car je suis très exigeante pour cette fic…Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Attention, le rating M est nécessaire pour ce chapitre !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**x Harrie x**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling, je ne revendique que l'histoire en elle-même ! °dommage, moi qui rêvait d'un Dray fufu° 

**Pairing :** HP/DM ou DM/HP (peu importe XD)

**Rating :** M °on ne se refait pas°

**Contexte :** Cette fic se déroule après Poudlard, la guerre est finie…Et je ne vous en dirais pas plus !!

* * *

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤ La Fin ¤**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤#¤ Chapitre 1 : Jusqu'à la fin de cette nuit ¤#¤**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Emmitouflé dans ma cape d'hiver, je fais le chemin en sens inverse. Les cailloux crissent sous mes pieds. Ces petits cailloux semés vers la mort, et qui nous y amènent.

Le froid est mordant et je sens mes yeux me piquer. Ils s'embuent sous ce vent trop fort, quelques gouttes d'eau dévalent tranquillement mes joues blanches. Juste quelques larmes avant de tout oublier.

Je nage dans un brouillard épais, je n'arrive plus à voir loin devant moi. Comme on en avait pris l'habitude avec Harry. Faire des projets, réaliser nos rêves d'enfants, des tas de sujets remplissaient nos conversations. La plupart du temps c'était des secrets murmurés au creux de son oreille.

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus que doutes. Je ne sais plus quel chemin prendre. J'ai peur de décevoir, de décevoir ton souvenir. J'ai peur de baisser les bras…Même si je les ai levé cent fois quand tu étais à côté de moi…Ce qui vaut le coup, c'est d'avoir quelqu'un pour partager nos réussites et nos échecs, quelqu'un pour partager nos joies et nos peines…Quelqu'un à aimer, tout simplement.

A cet instant, je ne suis plus que larmes. Ces quelques gouttes d'eau que je verse en pensant à toi. Salées et amers. Mon cœur se serre car je sais qu'à cet instant je te dis au revoir.

Et ce sera ce soir que je m'autoriserais à tomber. M'asseoir et ne plus me relever. Je me dirais « pourquoi encore un combat ? ». Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de lâcher prise, de stopper le combat. Mon corps a mal…Trop de cicatrices inscrites en son sein

Sans regarder où je vais, j'avance. Marcher tout droit suivant les traces d'un chemin inconnu. A chaque pas, une petite partie de moi se déchire de mon être. A la manière du Petit Poucet, je laisse une trace de mon passage.

Je vais essayer de trouver un endroit, pas à pas, et devenir quelqu'un…On a en soi, toujours un autre que l'on attend, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne serais plus moi-même. Je l'étais grâce à Harry. Est-ce que j'arriverais à laisser celui que je suis derrière moi ?

Tout refaire…J'imaginais une vie avec toi. Je me voyais déjà me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés…Ma voie s'était toi. Maintenant je ne vois plus le chemin qui s'étend sous mes pieds. Je suis perdu. Dans une brume épaisse et le froid.

Fermer les yeux sur ce qui me ronge. Et souffrir en silence.

**oOoOoHP/DMoOoOo**

L'orage se déclenche. Le tonnerre gronde de toute ses forces, tellement qu'on en tremble. Le ciel est d'un gris soutenu, et la pluie tombe à grosse goutte. Comme un manteau enveloppant le paysage. Mouiller, laver les bâtiments et les corps, diluer les sentiments, et effacer les larmes coulant sur le visage de ce jeune homme blond.

Les gens qui ont été surpris par cette averse se mettre rapidement à l'abri mais ils ne se rendent pas compte d'une présence étrange. Enfin, pas tout de suite…

Une magie naturelle et puissante. Dans un mouvement presque synchronisé, les visages se tournent vers cette silhouette fine, tout de blanc vêtu. On dirait que ce garçon n'est pas touché par l'eau qui s'écoule violemment du ciel.

Ce jeune homme brun marche calmement à la suite de l'ancien Serpentard. Ses pas sont francs, aucune hésitation ne peut être déceler à travers son attitude.

En le voyant approcher, les quelques personnes présentes se rendent compte que quelque chose d'extraordinaire est en train de se produire.

Harry Potter,_**Le**_Harry Potter est ici. En chair et en os. Tout cela est impossible ! Complètement incroyable ! Des dizaines de regards se posent sur lui, mélange d'un étonnement pétrifié et d'une ahurissante euphorie.

Il n'y a que Draco Malfoy qui ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il se passe. Enfermé dans ses sombres pensées, il n'entend pas les cris, les pleurs, ou encore les applaudissements. Comme s'il ne faisait plus parti du monde des vivants. Son cœur à moitié flétri l'emmène loin des petits joies fragiles.

Et ses yeux, à demi fermé, le protége du monde extérieur.

Montant douloureusement les quelques marches le menant chez lui, il se dit que plus vite il fermera la porte, plus vite il pourra oublié. Oublier qu'il a encore agi trop tard…

Les clefs tournent et la porte s'ouvre. Sans un regard en arrière, le jeune homme blond referme la porte d'entrée tout en s'y adossant lourdement. Son corps tremblant, refusant de se faire arracher une partie de lui. Cri silencieux dans une maison trop grande.

Quand soudain!

_**Toc, toc, toc.**_

Juste trois petits coups semblables aux battements de son cœur.

Une grande goulée d'air et une main blanche se pose sur la poignée…

**oOoOoHP/DMoOoOo**

Une statue de glace aurait été plus vivante que moi face au miracle qui s'offre à mes yeux. Est-ce que je suis mort ?

Un Harry Potter bien plus que vivant se tient sur le seuil de ma maison et je ne sais comment réagir. Est-ce que mes yeux se jouent de moi ou…Ma main droite s'approche doucement, hésitante vers Harry. Toucher pour voir. Toucher pour se prouver que les miracles peuvent arriver.

Le contact est à peine établi entre ma main et son bras qu'une vive chaleur s'empare de moi. Comme si des flammes invisibles venaient danser à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent au même moment que mon cœur s'emballe. Il bat tellement vite que je me sens partir. Je chancèle et avant même que mes jambes lâchent, les bras d'Harry m'entourent.

C'est puissant, chaud et surtout incroyable. A voix basse, il murmure sans cesse des « Draco », des « je n'y croyais plus », et des « je suis enfin revenu ».

Moi aussi, je n'y croyais plus. Je ne comprend pas encore ce qui est en train de se passer, mais tant que Harry est là, tout ira bien.

Je retrouve enfin la route que j'avais décidé de suivre. La lumière m'entoure à nouveau, et je réouvre les yeux sur la réalité.

Harry, dans toute sa splendeur, s'offre à moi. Il n'a pas changé. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi pétillants de vie, son sourire malicieux m'illumine.

Avec son sourire, il délie les sons et les émotions que je barricadais. Je voulais m'affranchir de mes souvenirs…Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il leur donne un nouveau souffle. Je renais dans le creux de ses bras.

Des mots sortent pêle-mêle de ma bouche. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je lui dis…Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à chaque parole prononcée, mon cœur s'allège. Soulagement de pouvoir se livrer sans complexe. Laisser le désespoir et la tristesse sortir pour qu'une joie sans pareille déferle telle une vague s'écrasant sur toutes les parois de mon corps.

Sentir à nouveau le frisson de l'euphorie, et sourire. Mais mon sourire s'efface lorsque ses lèvres viennent cueillir les miennes. Un, deux, trois baisers légers.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas m'effacer.

Mes mains vont s'accrocher à sa nuque pour approfondir le contact. Partager cette douce humidité presque oubliée. Ma langue part à l'assaut de sa jumelle. M'approprier sa bouche, et faire passer à travers ce baiser ce « tu es à moi ».

A bout de souffle, je me détache des lèvres de Harry. Et je remarque que nous sommes toujours sur le seuil de ma maison.

« Tu ne veux pas entrer ? » lui dis-je avec un sourire espiègle.

Pour toute réponse, il me pousse à l'intérieur et referme la porte d'un léger coup de pied.

Nos corps sont imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, et je laisse le sien me guider. De l'avoir aussi près de moi me rend fiévreux et je ne me sens pas capable de prendre la moindre initiative…Seul mes doigts partent en exploration sous ses vêtements. Retrouver la chaleur de sa peau et en profiter.

Pour faciliter notre progression, il me soulève. Mes jambes vont automatiquement s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Je profite de ma position pour embrasser son visage. Commencer par le front et descendre petit à petit vers bouche. Je torture ses lèvres par mes dents, progressivement je les fais gonfler et rougir.

Nos souffles précipités se mélangent. Nous respirons l'air de l'autre et je me sens enfin revivre.

Mon dos rencontre une surface moelleuse, et Harry vient se placer au dessus de moi. Nos jambes et nos bras s'emmêlent. Se rapprocher au maximum du corps de l'autre.

Dans un même mouvement, les chemises sont arrachées. Les mains vont rapidement effleurer, puis caresser. Goûter de nouveau à ces sensations si particulières. Cette chaleur qui monte sans jamais complètement nous brûler.

Les autres vêtements suivent le même chemin que nos chemises. Ils se retrouvent jeter par terre sans aucun soin. Plus rien n'à d'importance. Seul l'autre compte.

Le monde nous oubli et nous oublions le monde. Me perdre avec Harry dans notre coin de paradis et laisser les autres vivre leur vie.

Je gémis quand je sens enfin le corps nu d'Harry contre le mien. Ma tête tourne et mes yeux se ferment. Tout cela est trop puissant.

Je m'entend lui dire un « Harry ! C'est fort !» et la cadence ralentie. Ses caresses se transforment en effleurements. Je réouvre les yeux, et je me noie dans l'intensité des siens. Un vert si brillant.

« Ca va aller Draco » me murmure-t-il.

J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais fait l'amour de ma vie tellement les sensations me paraissent décupler. A son contact, je brûle. Passionnément, au creux d'une nuit que je n'osais plus espérer.

Dans le salon faiblement éclairé par le feu de cheminée, je contemple pour la seconde fois Harry. Le peu de lumière fait ressortir encore plus sa beauté sensuelle.

Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, le plaisir réapparaît. Une de ses mains parcourt mon torse. Elle sillonne les monts et les vallées dans le seul but de me faire gémir. Les soupirs passent la barrière de mes lèvres et Harry vient les récupérer à chaque fois. Comme s'il voulait s'en nourrir. Mes plaintes se transforment rapidement en gémissements plus bruyants lorsque sa main descend beaucoup plus bas. Ses doigts effleurent à plusieurs reprises la peau sensible de mon érection. Sans crier gare, sa prise se raffermit. Mon corps se cambre sous la pression plus qu'exquise. De haut en bas, dans un mouvement contrôlé, je me perd. Ma main droite vient s'accrocher à l'épaule gauche de celui qui fait battre mon cœur. Point d'ancrage dans un tourbillon de sensations. Et je monte, toujours plus haut, ma main se serrant convulsivement sur le corps de Harry. Je ne peux rien faire à part me laisser emporter. Les muscles contractés sous l'effet de la jouissance, ma tête bascule en arrière et j'évacue mon plaisir.

Ma respiration est saccadée et je tente de reprendre pied. Harry ne m'y aide absolument pas. Ses baisers, ses murmures font tout pour m'amener une fois de plus vers ce gouffre où se mêle l'amour et la luxure.

Une nouvelle danse commence. Nos êtres se mêlent, fiers d'une étreinte parfaite. Une douleur s'insinue brusquement. Ses doigts, en moi, me tiraillent. Mon corps a oublié cette sensation. Délicatement, Harry lui réapprend. Patiemment, il le réhabitue à lui. Le mal reflue tandis que la fièvre et la soif de l'autre s'empare plus fortement de nous.

D'un mouvement leste, je bascule pour me retrouver à califourchon sur mon ancien Gryffondor. Un sourire d'échangé et je le laisse s'emparer de moi. Sans à-coup. Respirer devient difficile tellement nos cœurs cognent fort. Ils résonnent dans toute la pièce mettant en place une cadence profonde et rapide à la fois. Monter et descendre pour se retrouver au septième. Mains enlacées et cris échangés. Langage intime que nous seul comprenons.

**Un, Deux, Trois…**

_Je ne sens plus que toi._

**Quatre, Cinq, Six…**

_Une tempête de plaisir s'abat dans nos esprits._

**Et de Sept…**

_Je tombe avec lui._

Chaque parcelle de mon corps tremble sous l'intensité de l'orgasme qu'il m'a offert. Mon regard se pose sur le visage d'Harry. Abandonné, repus et heureux.

Sur ses lèvres, je lui donne ce « je t'aime » que je n'avais inscrit que sur le papier. Ces 7 lettres que j'espère tatouer de nombreuses fois sur tout son corps.

Le feu s'est éteint mais nous n'avons pas froid. Dans l'âtre, les braises commencent à décliner et les quelques étincelles restantes se reflètent dans nos yeux.

Cette nuit se finit par nos deux corps enlacés. Entres larmes et sourires libérées, des promesses sont échangées sur le même oreiller.

**…A suivre…**

**Heemmmm ! Alors ?**

**Le lemon m'a paru être une véritable épreuve ! Ca faisait un bail que j'n'en avais pas écrit ! Il vous plaît ? XD**

**En plus, en plein milieux de mon écriture…Mon père débarque dans la pièce (bon, je squattais son bureau xD)…Cassage d'ambiance lol !**

**Review, please !**

**Kisux !**

**°Harrie°**


	3. Jusqu'à la fin de ton histoire

**Bonsoir cher-es lecteurs-rices!!**

**En premier, je m'excuse pour le délai d'update...Je n'avais pas conscience que ça fait plus d'un an que vous attendait la suite...J'ai trop honte! Bref!**

**Comment allez vous en ce début du mois d'août? Pour ma part, j'ai eu ma licence de psycho...Je planche toujours sur des thèmes pour mon master. Des gros soucis, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas été dans un bon contexte pour écrire la suite de cette fic. En fait, pour écrire tout court...D'ailleurs, ça me frustre un max mais bon, pas trop d'alternatives.**

**La vacance se sont fait attendre car je suis « libre » depuis la semaine dernière. Lundi prochain, je pars chez une amie dans les Landes et fin août/début septembre, là, les vacances vont vraiment commencer! Un week end au Pays Basque et après, départ pour Montréal!! Si, j'ai les moyens avant la rentrée, j'irais aussi voir ma betterave qui est à Londres (coqcigrue sur FF).**

**Brefbrefbref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie!**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**Je vous embrasse!**

**x Harrie x**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JK Rowling, je ne revendique que l'histoire en elle-même ! °dommage, moi qui rêvait d'un Dray fufu° . Par contre, je réclame l'idée de la créature qui explique le pourquoi du comment Ryry est réssuscité!!

**Pairing :** HP/DM ou DM/HP (peu importe XD)

**Rating :** M °on ne se refait pas°

**Contexte :** Cette fic se déroule après Poudlard, la guerre est finie…Et je ne vous en dirais pas plus !!

* * *

**¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤**

**¤ La Fin ¤**

**¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤**

**¤#¤ Chapitre 2 : ****Jusqu'à la fin de ton histoire**** ¤#¤**

**¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤**

Je me suis fait réveillé, plusieurs heures plus tard, par les mains, la bouche et tout le corps de Harry. Le bonheur enivre mes sens…Mais des questions envahissent rapidement mes pensées. Je me sens submerger par l'appréhension. Comment est-ce possible que Harry ait pu revenir d'entre les morts ? Est-il là pour toujours ? Et qu'adviendra-t-il du _nous_ que nous formions autrefois ?

Harry remarque mon changement d'attitude et se recule de moi. Le froid s'empare de mon cœur et je regrette déjà mon attitude. Détournant le visage, je n'ose penser qu'à peine rentrer de je ne sais où, je le blesse déjà. Pourtant sa main vient sur ma joue pour me forcer à le regarder de nouveau. Il se penche alors doucement jusqu'à mon oreille pour me murmurer :

« Je comprend, tu sais »

« C'est vrai ? » ne m'empêchais-je pas de prononcer.

« Oui. Déjeunons, habillons-nous et je te raconterai. »

Le soulagement vient remplacer l'inquiétude. Harry me tend la main pour m'aider à m'extraire du canapé dans lequel nos sens se sont enflammés. Je l'emmène jusqu'à la salle de bain et nous partageons une douche. L'eau chaude coule sur nos corps. Ces centaines de gouttelettes traçant des sillons que nos mains comblent. La mousse vient s'ajouter à la danse et nos bouches échangent des caresses humides. Nous avons toujours plus de mal à nous séparer. Me forçant à me détacher de Harry, je coupe l'arrivée d'eau et sors. Je passe rapidement mon peignoir et j'enroule amoureusement mon ex-Gryffondor dans une serviette chaude.

Mon bonheur de le retrouver reste teinter de mon anxiété. Assis face à face autour de la table du salon, l'odeur du café frais accompagne le silence qui est suspendu dans l'air comme un corps au bord d'une falaise, sans autre force d'attraction que le vide. Je constate que Harry n'est plus aussi sûr de lui. Ma main va recouvrir la sienne et ses yeux s'accrochent aux miens. Ensemble, nous sommes prêts à avancer.

La bouche du Brun s'ouvre, laissant passer les premiers mots décousus de son récit, comme si l'histoire s'écrivait à mesure qu'il la lisait, comme si ce qu'il me disait devait rester tapis dans l'ombre du secret.

_Les cris accompa__gnent les éclairs, le tonnerre accompagne les corps tombant dans la boue. Les corps se mêlent dans une dernière étreinte violente. Quand soudain, un silence irréel stoppe le combat. Un Lord qui se consume sous la force d'un sort. L'incrédulité et l'espoir naissent dans les pupilles dilatées des personnes présentes. Un silence suivi rapidement par le son sourd d'un corps s'échouant sur le sol. Ceux et celles qui sont assez près de l'endroit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été terrassé, ont de nouveau les bras qui s'affaissent devant une autre chute. Les yeux s'embuent lorsque les esprits réalisent que le Survivant est lui aussi tombé. _

« ...Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réalisé que je n'étais plus vivant, enfin parmi vous...J'avais l'impression de n'être plus qu'un esprit errant dans la blancheur de l'au-delà. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. On nous avait expliqué ce qui se passait lorsqu'un sorcier mourrait. Soit comme pour les moldus, corps et âmes meurent, soit l'âme reste en vie, et l'on devient fantôme. Sauf que là...Ce n'était aucun des deux. J'ai d'abord paniqué...Car ce n'était pas l'idée que j'avais de la mort.

J'étais comme dans une pièce blanche, inondée de lumière et j'attendais. Je me demandais quoi faire...Jusqu'au jour où une silhouette m'est apparue. Je ne me rappelle plus à quoi elle ressemblait. On aurait dit un Détraqueur mais crée par la Magie Blanche. Cette étrange apparition me parlait mais sa bouche remuait dans le vide. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'elle disait. Malgré mon incompréhension, elle revenait accompagnée. Plus le temps passait, plus ces créatures étaient nombreuses. Et je ne sais ni quand, ni comment, j'ai commencé à comprendre ce qu'elle me disait. Pour résumer, on m'a expliqué que je n'étais pas seulement un homme. Lorsqu'une personne est désignée pour affronter le Mal, on fait de lui un Ephémère. C'est-à-dire que lorsqu'elle a accompli sa quête, elle quitte le monde des mortels pour un temps inconnu dans le but de se régénérer car elle a été, en quelque sorte, usée trop vite. C'est une mort intermédiairequi permet de reconstruire une nouvelle enveloppe. Et si ce nouveau corps trouve assez d'énergie pour la magie circule à nouveau, elle est à nouveau capable de vivre "en bas". »

J'en avais le souffle coupé. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Harry était la preuve vivante qu'un vieux mythe était, au final, vérité. Nos mains, toujours rattachées l'une à l'autre, soutenaient le poids de ces secrets révélés.

La respiration d'Harry s'était accélérée au cours de son récit, comme si sortir ces mots constituaient un effort profond. Je ne voulais pas l'épuiser encore plus, mais une question me chatouillait la langue.

"Harry...Je...Enfin, j'aurais aimé savoir...Comment as tu trouvé ton énergie?"

Sa tête se relève, comme si je l'avais surpris.

"Cela me semble évident..., me murmura-t-il doucement, un sourire aux lèvres, C'est grâce à toi!

Pardon? demandais-je incrédule.

Ta lettre...

Quoi, ma lettre?

Tu as déposé une lettre sur ma tombe. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple lettre. C'était et c'est le témoignage puissant de tes sentiments. Ton courage était tatoué dans chacun des mots qui recouvraient le papier. Et...

Je n'ai aucun courage! coupais-je.

Oh Dray...Bien sûr que si! Si tu n'avais pas écrit cette lettre, je n'aurais peut-être jamais eu un flux d'énergie assez fort pour revenir! Et puis, ne te rappelles-tu pas?

Me rappeler de quoi?

Lorsqu'on était en septième année? »

_Un matin; lorsqu'une nouvelle attaque fut annoncée au petit déjeuner, les Serpentards s'attirèrent les regards mauvais. Des langues de vipères naissaient dans les autres maisons et crachaient leur venin à la moindre occasion. Il était coutumier de voir ou d'entendre des élèves de victimes dire aux verts et argents qu'ils avaient participer à ladite attaque. Le mot Mangemort était devenu l'expression à la mode._

_« Hé! Malfoy!! Pas trop d'égratignures durant ta dernière attaque? Lança un jeune Gryffondor._

_Comme à chaque fois, ce fut la craquement qui fit brûler l'allumette. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Des insultes, des cris, pour atteindre l'explosion lorsque les premiers coups prirent le pas sur les mots._

_Comme d'habitude, le Survivant haït des Serpentards, se mêla à l'incartade._

_Comme d'habitude, il se retrouva dans un corps à corps avec le Prince des Serpentards. La violence transpirait de tous leurs gestes. Rien ne les auraient arrêtés, si ce n'est une déchirure d'étoffe, qui n'attira nullement l'intention des autres élèves. La manche __gauche__de Malfoy tomba au sol, découvrant un bras blanc, seulement blanc. Aucune marque hideuse révélait sa servitude. Un choc, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Le rouge et or voyait ses croyances s'effondrer tandis que pour le vert et argent, une partie de son masque s'effritait._

_Leurs regards se défièrent, cherchant une réponse à leurs interrogations. Finalement, Harry chuchota un « vingt deux heures, salle sur demande » avant de tourner les talons._

_Aucun des deux n'avaient la certitude que l'autre viendrait. Et pourtant, ils se retrouvèrent dans un bureau aux couleurs chaudes. Les langues mirent du temps avant de se délier. Une fois les barrières dépassées, ce fut au tour des Malfoy et des Potter de s'estomper. Au bout de la nuit, il n'y avait que deux jeunes hommes effrayés mais ayant la même soif d'optimisme._

_Ses rencontres clandestines étaient leur seule échappatoire dans cette guerre déchainée qui enchainait le moindre être vivant. La nuit et cette pièce étaient devenus leurs amantes et les deux chefs de fils se déshabillaient de tous les faux semblants pour laisser la place à Harry et Draco. Qui de là où ils venaient, devaient se détester et pourtant...C'était bien le mot __**aimer**__ qui s'inscrivait dans leur esprit._

**…****_A suivre…_**

**Pauvre petite Emilie à qui j'ai cassé les pieds pour avoir son avis sur ma grammaire qui est désolante...Elwyn m'avait dit qu'elle me ferait des cours mais je crois que je suis un cas désespéré loool!!**

**En tout cas, je ne pensais pas poster aujourd'hui quelque chose! Je ne savais pas non plus qu'une idée pointerait le bout de son nez! A croire que j'avais l'inspiration qui frappait (tambourinait?) à ma porte! **

**J'espère que la suite n'est pas trop décevante...**

**J'ai le droit à une chtite review? Fufu**

**Kisouxxx!**

**X Harrie, qui vaincra x**


	4. Au bout de nos lèvres

**Bonsoir cher(e)s lecteurs-rices!!**

**Comme dis dans le chapitre précédent, je tiens (une fois de plus) à m'excuser du délai d'attente ! Quoique, je me suis un peu améliorée ! Un peu moins d'un an haha !**

**Je pourrais vous donner plein de raisons pour cette non-présence mais vous n'êtes pas là pour lire mes aventures quotidiennes mais celles que je tente d'écrire !**

**Je tiens à remercier une nouvelle fois tout(es) ceux/celles qui me laissent des review ! Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde mais le temps passant, j'en ai peut être oublié ! Dans tout les cas, merci merci merci ! Notamment pour les anonymes auxquelles je ne peux envoyer aucune RAR T^T !**

**Bref, j'espère que tout va bien de votre côté. Pour ma part, la seule chose sur laquelle je fantasme est quinze jours de vacances que je n'aurais pas =/ Brefbrefbref, j'ai dit que je ne raconterait pas ma vie!**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**Je vous embrasse!**

**x Harrie x**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JK Rowling, je ne revendique que l'histoire en elle-même ! °dommage, moi qui rêvait d'un Dray fufu° . Par contre, je réclame l'idée de la créature qui explique le pourquoi du comment Ryry est réssuscité!!

**Pairing :** HP/DM ou DM/HP (peu importe XD)

**Rating :** M °on ne se refait pas°

**Contexte :** Cette fic se déroule après Poudlard, la guerre est finie…Et je ne vous en dirais pas plus !!

* * *

**¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤**

**¤ La Fin ¤**

**¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤**

**¤#¤ Chapitre 3 : Au bout de nos lèvres ¤#¤**

**¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤¤#¤**

(**Flash Back)**

La salle était faiblement éclairée par un lustre diffusant une lumière orangée. Un corps était calé dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre, où des flammes léchaient la pierre par leur douce chaleur. Le Gryffondor assoupi ne remarqua pas l'entrée du jeune Serpentard. S'approchant de son compagnon, le Blond tendit le bras pour lui secouer doucement l'épaule. Papillonnant, ses yeux verts mirent quelques secondes pour y voir clair dans cette semi obscurité.

« Désolé pour le retard.»

« Quelle heure est-il? », demanda Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

« Passé minuit… »

Le regard interrogateur du Brun délia la langue de son camarade.

« Quelques problèmes avec les Serpentards. Sachant qu'être évasif ne servirait à rien. Draco poursuivit : Les soupçons sur mon allégeance se font de plus en plus pressants. La rumeur qui coure est que personne ne m'a vu m'éclipser pour prendre part à certaines attaques récentes ; alors que ma place au sein des Serpentards est, justement, celle de laisser cette impression que mon père – Draco cracha se mot – m'avait inculqué avec tant de force…Je pense ne plus en avoir pour longtemps avant d'être percé à jour. Et ce d'autant plus que les rangs des Mangemorts se sont gonflés d'élèves de septième année et qu'aucun ne m'a vu durant l'une de leurs petites réunions…Les choses ont l'air de s'accélérer de leur côté…Enfin…Ca m'a pris un peu plus de temps pour m'éclipser. »

« Je pense que c'est l'affaire que de quelques semaines maintenant. Et encore… », me dit Harry avec son air sérieux.

Je le regarde, légèrement déstabilisé de l'aplomb qui sous-tend ses paroles. Même si nous sommes tous conscient que la guerre est là, tout autour de nous, il m'est toujours difficile d'imaginer le moment où je franchirais les portes du château pour rejoindre ce combat.

« Je n'attendais pas à ce que l'affrontement soit repousser éternellement. Je crois que je me suis plus ou moins résigné au sort qui m'attend. »

Bien que les mêmes doutes m'assaillent quant à l'issue de cette lutte, je ne peux laisser Harry en proie à des pensées comme celles-ci.

« Harry… », commençais-je.

J'ai à peine commencé ma phrase qu'il se dégage brutalement du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé et le ton de sa voix est teinté d'une fureur difficilement réprimée.

« Quoi encore Harry !! Ma parole vous n'avez toujours rien compris, les uns comme les autres !! C'EST COMME SI TOUT LE MONDE ME DONNAIT UNE PUTAIN DE TAPE DANS LE DOS AVANT UN MATCH DE QUIDDITCH !! Affronter Voldemort n'est pas comme se balader avec un balais entre les jambes !! Comme si d'un coup de baguette, il allait s'écrouler à mes pieds ! Même Dumbledore n'y est pas arrivé alors avoir vos putains d'espoir sur les épaules me donnent envie de gerber !!! »

Son souffle est saccadé après sa tirade et son corps est tremblant de rage contenue. J'hésite à m'avancer vers lui, anxieux de ré-enclencher le mauvais bouton. Toujours en train de marcher par saccade, devant la cheminée, je l'observe quelques secondes et ce que j'aperçois m'amène à combler la distance qui nous sépare. Me préparant à encaisser résistance et violence du Gryffondor têtu qu'il est, je le prends par les épaules pour lui faire arrêter son manège et l'encercle de mes bras. Comme je l'avais prévu, il tire sur mes bras dans le but de se dégager. De toute sa force, il tente de me repousser, ses poings commencent à rejoindre le corps à corps que nous partageons. Ses cris raisonnent dans la salle sur demande, sa bouche libère des insultes sans que de destinataire soit précisé et j'essaie de le contenir. Par épuisement, il arrête de se débattre et je sens quelques larmes mouiller mon cou. Sa tête s'y est affaissée et son corps ne ressemble plus qu'à une poupée de chiffon cotonneuse. Je nous laisse glisser sur le sol.

Cette nuit-là, Harry resta longtemps contre moi. Le sentant s'endormir, je transformais le tapis, sous nous, en un lit. Appuyé confortablement sur la tête de ce dernier, je revois, une nouvelle fois, chaque rencontre avec Harry, celles-ci se rejouant en accéléré devant mes yeux.

Malgré une gêne pesante lors de la première entrevue, nous avions réussi à échanger sans nous entretuer. Le fait qu'il ait découvert, au cours de cette fameuse incartade dans le couloir, mon bras vierge de tout tatouage avait ébranlé les bases de son raisonnement. Ce qui m'étonne encore aujourd'hui est la compréhension rapide et tacite qui en était ressortie. Finalement, nous avions tous les deux entraperçu chez l'autre ce qui nous rassemblait : nos noms. A l'entente de Malfoy, on sous-entendait Mangemort, magie noire et pour Potter, tout le contraire. Rien que nos noms nous définissaient et peu de gens voyaient plus loin que la destinée qu'ils pensaient nous être imposée.

Même si se retrouver seuls était embarrassant, chacun devait faire un pas vers l'autre pour tenter de dessiner une troisième voie que ce foutu monde extérieur prohibait.

Regardant ma montre, je me rendis compte de l'heure qu'il était. Malgré mon statut, à peu près préservé pour le moment, il valait mieux que je rejoigne rapidement mon dortoir. Je secoua la tête et écarta Harry qui était toujours appuyé contre moi. Sur le bord du lit, je lui jeta un dernier regard et l'image qu'il me renvoyait été celle d'une personne complètement effrayée, ayant besoin de repères solides pour la rassurer. Je me demandais si j'étais l'un d'entre eux pour Harry. ? On s'appréciait mais où cela allait nous amener ?

Ne souhaitant pas me poser plus de questions que la situation actuelle n'en imposait, je cessais mon investigation sur la relation que j'entretenais avec le Gryffondor. Un léger pincement au cœur vint marquer qu'une partie au fond de moi était contrariée de ne pas explorer cette perspective. En silence, je retourna dans la gueule béante du serpent.

**oOoOoHP/DMoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin perça difficilement. Chaque nouveau jour signifiait son lot de mauvaises nouvelles, notamment des listes de blessés, de torturés, de morts…

Dans la salle sur demande, Harry se réveilla, paisible. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il s'endormait ici et ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco quittait la pièce sans laisser une trace, excepté ce lit qu'il matérialisait et dont les draps dégageaient une odeur de fraîcheur réconfortante. Le Brun se demanda ce que ça ferait de s'endormir et de se réveiller au côté du Serpentard. Aussitôt que cette pensée arriva, il la reflua, son hardiesse habituelle peu disposée à s'engager sur une voie dont les contours étaient trop incertains pour pouvoir avancer sans peine. Bien que les rencontres avec Draco avaient évolués positivement, en temps de guerre, rien n'est sûr.

L'heure du petit-déjeuner approchait et je me dépêchais de rejoindre le dortoir des rouges et ors pour me changer. En rentrant dans la tour, un bref silence s'installa. Moi qui adorait cet endroit, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, je ne pouvais plus supporter ce mutisme que la situation imputée, ces non-dits polluaient plus l'atmosphère que n'importe quelles conversations ou disputes.

De sentir tous ces yeux portaient sur moi, voulant souligner leur entière confiance et l'espoir qu'ils plaçaient en moi brûlaient chaque pores de ma peau. Je me dépêchais de monter jusqu'au dortoir des septièmes années et de faire abstraction de mon statut de « bête de foire » qui me mettait dans une rage terrible. Tout en saluant mes camarades de chambrée, je me glissais dans la douche. Sachant que Ron m'attendrait, je fis au plus vite de manière à ce que son estomac se remplisse rapidement. Une chose qui malgré les temps qui courent ne changeait pas, et cet état de fait dessina un maigre sourire sur mes lèvres.

**oOoOoHP/DMoOoOo**

En me dirigeant vers la classe de McGonagall, je tentais, une fois encore, d'esquiver les tentatives des autres verts et argents pour détruire le piédestal que j'occupe depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. J'étais usé et fatigué de tout ça, je me sentais vieux, très vieux du haut de mes 17 ans.

Assis légèrement à l'écart de mes détracteurs, je laissais le brouhaha habituel remplir mes oreilles. La vie à Poudlard suivait son cours habituel, ou tout du moins, tout était mis en place pour que ce qui se passait au-delà de l'enceinte du château n'affecte qu'un minimum le déroulement de notre scolarité. Cela pouvait être réconfortant mais lorsque j'entendis la directrice des Gryffondors nous mettre en garde sur l'importance de nos vœux d'orientation et bla bla bla…Je décrochais. Tout cela était bien trop irréel. Comment pouvions-nous envisager ne serait-ce qu'un instant notre futur métier ? Encore fallait-il survivre au massacre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait initié, et rien n'était moins sûr.

Triturant le parchemin devant moi, mon attention fut attirée par un rayon de soleil qui traversa la fenêtre. Je n'étais pas le seul qui n'était point fasciné par le présent cours. Le Gryffondor, que je rencontrais clandestinement chaque semaine, avait la tête appuyée sur son coude et le visage tourné vers la parcelle de ciel qui symbolisait une infime porte de sortie au climat ambiant. Peut-être rêves-tu de t'envoler pour te libérer de ce poids considérable que tes épaules soutiennent jour après jour ?

Je te détaillais et je me disais que tu avais changé. Tu montrais à tous l'image qu'ils désiraient voir de toi mais à la lumière, un vernis peut changer de teinte. Tu étais plus sombre comparé aux discours grandiloquents sur ta place essentielle dans la guerre, en tant qu'Elu et toutes autres conneries du même acabit. Les gens ne comprendront jamais que cette soit-disante lumière n'existe pas sans un peu d'obscurité. Et ton éclat m'attirait, j'étais comme envoûté. Il m'était et m'a toujours était difficile de détourner le regard car seul le mot beauté emplissait ma tête quand mon regard te caressait.

Je sortis de ma bulle, en sursautant presque, à l'entente de la voix grinçante de McGonagall qui attendait mon questionnaire. Son air excédé, lorsqu'elle se demanda ce qui m'avait pris tant de temps à répondre à ces questions et notamment celle du « futur métier », laissa bien vite la place à de la stupéfaction en murmurant une réponse que j'étais très loin d'imaginer : « mari de Harry Potter ».

A l'entente de ces quelques mots, je fus horrifié de ce que j'avais inscrit sans même m'en rendre compte. Les rires de toute la classe raisonnaient dans ma tête, dessinant des sillons de mépris partout sur moi. J'étouffais quand la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de la journée brisa ce tumulte et j'ai pu m'enfuir.

Plus tard et loin de tout, une pensée me traversa : tous avaient ri, sauf toi.

**oOoOoHP/DmoOoOo**

Draco m'évitant, ne venait plus dans la salle sur demande. Il n'était pas venu à notre rencontre hebdomadaire et il me manquait. J'espérais, à tout moment, apercevoir sa tête blonde au détour d'un couloir, dans la grande salle, n'importe où mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'attendais avec impatience les cours que nous avions en commun mais tu faisais tout pour arriver en dernier et t'échapper au moment où la cloche sonnait. J'étais complètement dérouté.

Une semaine plus tard, même cours, même heure, tu étais arrivé, encore une fois, in extremis avant que la porte ne se referme. Tu ne souhaitais approcher plus et tu marquais ta volonté en t'installant le plus loin possible du reste de la classe. D'un autre côté, je pouvais comprendre ton désir d'évitement, surtout de tes camarades de maison, la place que tu tenais a du t'être rafler et tu devais sûrement te battre continuellement. Rien que de te penser au centre de toutes les railleries et la cible de leurs fumisteries me révoltait.

A chaque fois que nous partagions un cours, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de te regarder. Essayer d'attraper tes yeux et y lire quelque chose…Mais tu t'es emmuré en barricadant toutes voies d'accès. Je perdais peu à peu espoir que nous puissions encore passer un peu de temps ensemble.

A ce moment même, ta tête se releva et je pus enfin croiser le gris de ton regard. Il était froid, mais au fur et à mesure que les secondes soudaient nos yeux, il se réchauffait. De savoir ça diffusait une douche chaleur dans mon corps. Mon cœur battait un peu plus vite et j'eu envie de te sourire.

Avant même de réaliser que mes lèvres s'étiraient déjà, tu te détournas rapidement et j'ai cru entendre un morceau de mon cœur se détachait et s'écraser douloureusement.

J'attendis impatiemment la fin du cours, ayant la farouche envie de t'attraper et de te parler. Comme à ton habitude, tu te ruas dehors et je te suivis. Tu courrais presque et j'accélérais pour ne pas me faire distancer. Forçant un peu plus, ma main atteignit ton bras et j'ai pu nous faire ralentir. Ne te laissant pas une seconde de répit, je te traînais dehors, malgré le froid qui y régnait. Je souhaitais trouver une endroit à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

Tu ne parlais pas. Te connaissant, une réplique cinglante toute prête aurait du meubler le silence et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas.

Dans un bosquet, à quelques mètres du grand lac, je nous arrêtâmes. Tu étais calé contre le tronc d'un ancestral chêne et j'ai commencé à parler, ou plutôt à bredouiller. Je ne savais pas trop par où commencer, je n'avais en aucun cas un discours tout prêt et réchauffé à te servir. Mes pensées volaient à une vitesse folle et j'hésitais à chaque fois qu'un mot passait mes lèvres. Le terrain était inconnu et glissant.

« Draco…Je….Pour la semaine dernière…Hem, je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passé. Je…je n'ai pas écouté un seul mot de ce que McGonagall racontait…Et j'ai euh…juste enfin…compris ce que tu avais écrit. Ils ont tous ri…Ca m'a mortifié…J'aurais voulu te parler mais tu…tu m'as évité toute la semaine….J'en suis venu à me détester. En aucun cas, je voulais que ta place soit compromise…Et puis, ce que tu avais écrit, ça n'est pas si important. Enfin, je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas si on s'apprécie un peu plus que prévu….Je veux dire, moi aussi…C'est bizarre. Je n'avais pas pensé à…cette alternative…Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça pourrait donner…Tout ça…. »

Tu as été silencieux tout du long, tes yeux vagabondaient sur moi et je me demandais bien à quoi tu pouvais penser. Tes lèvres étaient légèrement bleuies par le froid et j'ai eu l'impérieuse envie de les réchauffer. Le mois de novembre était glacial et nous tremblions tous les deux. Mais nous étions trop enlisé l'un dans l'autre pour le remarquer.

Le pas hésitant, je me suis rapproché, nos torses se touchaient presque, seul quelques centimètres les séparaient. Nos souffles se faisaient un peu plus saccadés, et sans plus réfléchir, je me penchais pour recueillir les deux pétales bleus qui fleurissaient sur ton visage. Le vent glaçait cet instant que nous partagions. Mes bras étaient venus enserrer ta taille pour mieux te sentir. Ce n'était pas un baiser comme au cinéma, nos bouches se pressaient simplement l'une contre l'autre, glissant légèrement à la recherche de sa consœur mais tout n'était que pudeur.

Je me suis écarté, la respiration erratique mais mes bras reposaient toujours au creux de tes reins. Ton regard ne me repoussait pas, tu avais d'ailleurs enroulaient les tiens autour de mes épaules. Ta tête s'est glissée jusqu'à mon cou et mon oreille frissonna à l'entente de ta voix légèrement enrouée.

« Je crois bien que je t'aime...Et je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher…Harry. »

« Je ne crois pas te l'avoir demander...Draco », dis-je dans une vague tentative d'humour.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis ton sourire. Nous sommes restés dehors, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, puis nous avons rejoint la salle sur demande. Le silence nous accompagnait car tout avait été dit, et pour le moment, ça nous suffisait.

**…****_A suivre…_**

**Toc toc toc, quelqu'un est arrivé jusqu'à la fin de ce chapitre, dégoulinant à coup sûr de bons sentiments guimauves??!!**

**Alors z'en avait pensé quoi??? Malgré les très probable fautes de grammaire qui doivent peupler le texte??**

**En tout cas, je ne pensais pas poster aujourd'hui quelque chose! Je ne savais pas non plus qu'une idée pointerait le bout de son nez! A croire que j'avais l'inspiration qui frappait (tambourinait?) à ma porte! En fait, j'ai ouvert en désespoir de cause mes fichiers fics et j'ai trouvé un pré-travail et bon, comme j'étais vraiment pas motivée à taper mes cours de ratrappage de master de psycho et bah le yaoi l'emporta (je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi xD!). J'espère (huhu) que la suite se fera encore un ptit peu moins attendre, le plan est sur un post-it et après, y aura sûrement l'épilogue (commencé)...DONC je ne perds pas espoir!**

**J'ai le droit à une chtite review? Fufu**

**Kisouxxx!**

**X Harrie, qui vaincra x**


End file.
